Ordinary portion-integration-differentiation (PID) speed control and linear speed control are usually adapted to traditional fan speed control strategy individually. However, the ordinary PID control does not allow a timely response when power consumption of a system component rapidly varies. As a result, the instantaneous temperature of said component may be over temperature. On the contrary, the linear speed control is poor in adaptability and wastes power